Ep. 22: Promise from the Star
Promise From the Star is the twenty-second episode of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Synopsis Gai and Joe team up to help a young boy named Shota fulfill a friend's wish, while protecting him from Action Commander Stargull. Plot Gai shows his finalized Super Sentai encyclopedia for his crewmates to research how the previous Sentai teams fought. Joe, who shows no interest, leaves the Gokai Galleon to pick up food - with Gai following him to learn more about him. During their walk, they bump into a young boy named, who nearly hits Gai with his bicycle. The boy, Shota, arrives at a nearby shrine to wish for fair weather- only to see Action Commander Stargul holding a black stone. Spotted, Shota and pedals away from the Zangyack and his Gormin, running into Joe and Gai who assume their Gokaiger forms quickly dispatch the Gormin. Despite GokaiBlue turning into AbareBlue to his ally's dismay, he and GokaiSilver as DragonRanger overwhelm Stargul before he falls back upon remembering his mission. After the fight, though they notice his wound, Shota tells Gai and Joe that he is fulfilling a promise he made with his friend Daigo to watch the shooting stars on Kamikura Mountain. Though Joe calls the boy an idiot, he mends Shota's wounded leg and telling him to go to his destination. Returning to the Gokai Galleon, Doc obtains information about the black stone, revealed to be the Reiseki Warabe-ishi that when joined to its other half grants its user limitless energy. Joe realizes that the location of other stone is at Kamikura Mountain, where Shota is headed. Fearing for Shota's safety, Joe and Gai head for the mountain, while the other Gokaigers follow suit as Stargul combines the two stones. Fighting a group of Gormin that are keeping intruders away from the submit, Joe and Gai save Shota. Though Gai tries to talk him into leaving, Shota refuses while revealing the full story behind his promise with Daigo as Joe allows the boy to pass to Gai's dismay. By the time they reach the mountain top, the Gokai Galleon crew find that Stargul has absorbed the stones' energy and uses his Meteor Dive ability to summon an asteroid toward Earth. Transforming to negate his ability with his destruction, the Gokaigers use powers of the Goseigers, Dairangers and Ohrangers to overwhelm the Action Commander's power boost. However, refusing to give the Gokaigers the chance to destroy him, Waruzu Giru impatiently fires the enlarging beam. Forming Gokaioh to save Shota from Stargul, with Gokai Blue encouraging the boy to continue, the Gokaigers form ShinkenGokaioh with Goujyujin supporting them in destroying the Action Commander. However, in his dying breath, Stargul reveals they are too late to stop the asteroid's course to Earth. When Gokaioh's Gokai Star Burst has no effect, GokaiSilver has GokaiBlue use Gokaioh to throw Goujyujin in the air, enabling the latter robot to destroy the asteroid with the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin. By sunset, Shota manages to fulfill his promise with with Daigo as they watch the shooting stars with the Gokai Galleon crew looking on. Though Gai compares his actions to the previous Sentai, Joe states that Shota did all the work in fulfilling his dream. Cast *Ryota Ozawa as Captain Marvelous (GokaiRed) *Yuuki Yamada as Joe Gibken (GokaiBlue) *Mao Ichimichi as Luka Millfy (GokaiYellow) *Kazuki Shimizu as Don Dogoier (GokaiGreen) *Yui Koike as Ahim de Famille (GokaiPink) *Jun Ikeda as Gai Ikari (GokaiSilver) *Yukari Tamura as Navi (voice) *Hirofumi Nojima as Oiles Gil (voice) *Gaku Shindo as Barizorg (voice) *Koji Ishii as Damaras (voice) *Kikuko Inoue as Insarn (voice) Episode info *Writer: Kento Shimoyama *Original airdate: July 24, 2011 Trivia *Gokai Changes in Promise From the Star: **GokaiRed - GoseiRed, RyuuRanger, OhRed **GokaiBlue - AbareBlue, GoseiBlue, TenmaRanger, OhBlue **GokaiYellow - GoseiYellow, KirinRanger, OhYellow **GokaiGreen - GoseiBlack, ShishiRanger, OhGreen **GokaiPink - GoseiPink, HououRanger, OhPink **GokaiSilver - DragonRanger, GoseiKnight, KibaRanger, KingRanger *Much of the Gokai Changes in this episode reference a star somewhere: **Dairangers - Gosei (Five Star). **Ohrangers - OhRed's visor shape. **Goseigers - Same as Dairangers. *Shota's friend's name is Daigo, who shares the same name as Dairanger's ShishiRanger, Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star. *With this episode, Gai has transformed into both of his Green Ranger counterparts at least once. *This is the first episode that Gai does not transform into Gold Mode since its debut in episode 19. External links *Episode 22 page on the TV Asahi site Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai episodes